Bubble in the pool
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Kharg was watching over a recent exploration in a nearby forest when they come across a mysterious bubble in a forest pond. When he dives into it he discovers more than he bargained for when he comes face to face with a boy named Hadrian. Rated T for now. Probable yaoi. I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits or Harry Potter. **Yay new story! Not yay it's not in a very popular fandom! Oh well. This has been on my mind lately. Anyway Arc the Lad: Twilight of the spirits is an amazing game. This starts out between Loyd dieing and Lilia's appearance. I plan to go through either the whole game or most of it. Hope you enjoy anybody who actually reads this.

* * *

Kharg looked around sharply as a noise came from behind him but sighed in relief when it turned out to be a harmless bird. He was watching over an exploration into a new forest because he was the strongest they had left and there had been rumors of Deimos in the area. Paulett smiled at him and he smiled back. Paulett was like a sister to him, they'd been through a lot together.

She still looked slightly haggard, her fathers death had been about a week ago after all. Kharg turned towards another sound but it was just a rabbit. Maru laughed "Your so jumpy Kharg." Kharg rubbed his birthmark "Yeah. I guess I'm just nervous that there might be a Deimos." Maru nodded, a little more serious than before, and took a quick look around. "I hope there aren't. I don't want anybody to get hurt." Kharg nodded and was about to speak again when one of the explores ran up.

"Lord Kharg, you may want to see this!" he said quickly. Kharg was instantly on alert and Maru and Paulett turned serious in an instant. "What is it?" said Kharg. The man pointed "There's a thing in the water." Kharg faced the rather large lake and hurried to it. He looked through the surprisingly clear water and gasped. In the water was what looked like a large bubble. He couldn't really see through the bubble but he could make out a few shapes through the milky surface.

"Get everyone back. I'll check it out." he said, he looked at Maru and Paulett. "You two wait here." Maru opened his mouth to argue but Paulett stopped him "Let him go. If he thinks it's not to big a threat then it isn't." Maru nodded, though it was a little reluctant. Kharg nodded and smiled at them. Then he jumped into the water. He swam down and down, he was surprised at how deep he had to swim before he reached the bubble. it really looked much closer than it was. He finally reached the bubble and pressed against it, he slipped right through and suddenly he was falling.

He fell so fast he didn't have time to yell. He closed his eyes as the floor rose up to meet him then everything stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was floating a few inches off the ground. He tried to move onto the ground and finally he touched the floor of the bubble. It didn't give and felt as solid as stone. Kharg looked around the bubble and was amazed. It was huge! Bigger than any forest pool should have been able to fit.

If he looked close at the walls of the bubbles he could make out tiny runes all around. He could see a large bookcase on the other side of the bubble but when he went to it he couldn't understand any of the writing. It didn't even look like anything he'd ever seen before. He touched a book and quickly brought his hand back with a gasp as the whole bubble glowed bright.

He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them the bookcase was gone, replaced by a hole that led to a hallway. Kharg glanced around one last time before he entered the tunnel. He didn't know where he was going and it was rather dark. The further he got the less light he had and eventually he was walking in total darkness. Kharg wasn't worried though.

He knew how to compensate for loss of sight. His other senses were sharper now and he could tell when he came to a fork in the path. He felt along the walls and discovered that only one side still had runes on it. He followed that side. He went on until he could see a faint light from far away. The further he went the brighter it became until he came to a small room filled with light.

The lights had no source and were just floating around in midair. Kharg was fascinated, a quick poke of his hand sent one ball of light fluttering across the room. The light didn't hurt at all when you touched it Kharg found. He looked around some more and gasped when he saw a face staring back at him. He pulled his sword quickly before realizing the face was behind what looked like clear crystal. The whole wall was a strange crystal substance and inside was a boy.

He looked only slightly older than Maru. He had long black, braided hair that reached mid thigh. He wore a black shirt of strange material and rather tight pants made of a different strange material. He wore slim, forest green robes over his outfit, and Kharg had to admit the boy had a rather timeless beauty to him. Kharg reached out, almost without noticing, and touched the crystal. it ripples sending Kharg back a few steps in shock.

He reached out and touched the crystal again, it gave beneath his fingers. He eyed it hesitantly before reaching further in. His hand began to move on it's own. He couldn't control it. He tried yanking it back but it went straight for the boy's wrist. He yanked once more but this time it actually worked. He stumbled back away from the strange crystal, dragging the boy with him. Kharg quickly let go and stumbled back but the boy didn't move. He lay on the floor, still and silent.

Kharg frowned and stepped forward cautiously. He felt for a pulse and was surprised to find one. The boy was breathing and alive. Kharg tried to shake the boy awake but he didn't budge. He tried to wake the boy for a few more minutes but he still slept. Kharg cursed himself for his inability to leave a helpless person behind and sighed.

He lifted the boy bridal style and began the long trek back the the bubble room. He was surprised when the floating lights followed him and in the light the trip seemed much shorter. He finally reached the bubble room and looked around. He tried to push though a wall and it was solid. He sighed in frustration. He wandered forward, the lights still following him. He looked up at them and, out of annoyance more than anything, said "You wouldn't know how I could get out do you?"

and then he blinked as the all flew to the middle of the bubble. He stood still for a whole minute in amazement before following them. He stood in the middle of the bubble and as he did they began to circle him. They went faster and faster until Kharg had to squeeze his eyes shut because he felt dizzy just watching them. They shot open a second later when he began to float. He headed quickly and steadily to the top of the bubble. Until he popped out.

The lights fizzled out and the bubble popped, the force pushing Kharg gently to the surface. He stepped on shore and his friends were by his side instantly. They stopped short at the sight of the boy in Kharg's arms, who had somehow remained completely dry. Kharg gaped slightly at this, he was soaking wet after all. Paulett spoke first "Who's that?"

Kharg shrugged "I'll tell you later. I want to get him checked out by mother." Paulett nodded "The explores are already wrapping up for the day so it'll probably be okay to go on without us. We'll go back to Yewbell with them, you take him to Lady Nafia." Kharg nodded. He trusted them to take on any enemy that showed up. He made his way to Yewbell. It wasn't to far away but it did take him almost an hour to get there.

Nafia was reading a book when he walked through the door. She looked up "Oh Kharg your-" she stopped short when she saw the boy in his arms. "Oh my. Who's that?" Kharg shook his head "I don't know, do you think you could check him out? He's been asleep since I found him, over an hour ago." Nafia nodded, concern evident on her face, and instructed Kharg to put the boy in her room.

Kharg did so and left to go check on Maru and Paulett's group. He met up with them just as they were entering town "How'd it go?" asked Maru. Kharg shrugged "He still hasn't woken. Mothers checking him now." Maru nodded "Where'd he come from?" so Kharg explained. They were in awe at the end "Wow. That's cool." said Maru. Paulett nodded in agreement "We still don't know if he's an enemy or not though." Kharg shrugged "He doesn't look to much older than Maru. I wouldn't want to have to fight him."

Paulett nodded in agreement once more "Yes. He does seem young. Hopefully he's not a danger." Maru smiled "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't be to much trouble. Though I wouldn't want to fight him either." they entered Kharg's house and stopped. They could hear talking from the room Nafia was in. Kharg went to her room and opened the door. Nafia was talking to herself as she checked the boy over. She looked up when he entered

"Oh. You're back Kharg. I can't find anything wrong with him except this." She held up his wrist. On the inside was a large black rune. As Kharg looked at it it seemed to pulse. He touched it, almost without though, and the boys eyes shot open. Kharg gasped, they were the brightest green he'd ever seen. The boy didn't even look around before curling into a ball, his hand wrenched from Kharg's grasp.

Nafia and Kharg stumbled back a little as the boy keened loudly once before falling silent once more. He seemed to be wracked with small, but violent, shivers for a few minutes before he sat up and finally looked around. His eyes locked onto Kharg and stayed there. Kharg shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the intense gaze. He decided to speak "Hello. I'm Kharg, this is my mother, Nafia. What's your name?"

The boy didn't speak for a few minutes and when he opened his mouth Kharg almost gaped, the boys voice was beautiful. The boy cleared his throat slightly "My name is Hadrian. You're the one who pulled me from sleep?" Kharg nodded, slightly confused. Hadrian nodded "Then the spell is broken." he said, almost as if talking to himself. Kharg rubbed his birthmark "What kind of spell?" Hadrian shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's gone now. It won't come back till one of us dies."

Kharg nodded, slightly confused. Nafia spoke up then "How old are you Hadrian?" Hadrian's gaze suddenly switched to her "Does it matter?" Nafia seemed taken aback "Well I suppose not but it would be nice to know." Hadrian seemed content with that answer "Well then, if you must know, I am over five thousand years old, give or take a century."

Kharg nearly choked on that information. He managed a wheezy "How is that possible?" Hadrian smiled a little, though it seemed slightly sad at the same time, "That even I don't know." Kharg nodded, still trying to adjust to everything. Nafia seemed to recover quicker "Well. You could probably use some rest. We'll let you get it." Harry smiled up at her "I don't need it but I'll do it anyway. I don't need sleep ever actually, I enjoy it, but I don't need it."

Nafia and Kharg were completely overwhelmed at this point and they could only nod and leave the room. When they were gone Hadrian lay back down. Whimpering slightly as the small shivers still wracked his body. That was normal for this situation of course and he'd gone through it hundreds of times but the first day or two after being waken were always the worst.

It would help if his waker had touched him in anyway but Harry would not ask for such a thing. Forced comfort wasn't really comfort at all, and besides, he'd gone through that enough times already. He snuggled into sleep and sighed as dreams overtook him.

He wondered what this new world would be like just as he drifted off to sleep an image of a certain person flashed through his mind. He grit his teeth and ignored it. he would not do this again. It hurt more every time. He drifted into a deep sleep then and could think no more.

* * *

Okay but seriously, this is the longest chapter I have EVER posted, for ANY story. Over two thousand words! Just in the story! Before I added the things above and below the story! Wow. Longest chapter. I should celebrate somehow... I'll think of something. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please be patient for chapter 2. I have other stories to work on to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I bet you thought it wouldn't be out this soon. ^_^ Yeah but don't get used to this, I am notoriously bad a steady updates. I could post two chapter in two days or one chapter a month later. I'm pretty bad at that. It's not an on purpose thing I just have hard times getting inspiration sometimes. Though it will definitely help that I'm replaying the game.

* * *

Kharg sighed as Maru began questioning Hadrian for the tenth time that day. They were going to check out an airship crash and Hadrian had insisted on tagging along. Hadrian seemed perfectly calm but he did look a little tense, it was as if he was in pain. Paulett interjected "Maru, slow down the questions."  
Maru pouted but nodded and Hadrian gave Paulett a tense smile.

Kharg rolled his eyes and they continued on. They came across a few monsters on the way there but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Hadrian had tried to help them but Kharg had told him to get back. Hadrian had shot him a look but had listened. Kharg didn't know how Hadrian would have fought without a weapon.

They finally reached the crash sight. Maru shivered "It sure is cold." Paulett nodded "I imagine it would be dressed like that." Hadrian spoke up "The airship is right there." he pointed and they all turned. It was an airship. They hurried over and found a girl on the ground. Maru and Paulett went to look for more survivors while Kharg and Hadrian stayed with the girl.

Kharg frowned "I wonder where she's from." Hadrian shrugged "Beats me. I've been in that bubble for the past hundred years." Kharg nearly chocked once more. "A hundred years!" he said loudly. Hadrian nodded "Yes. The bubble and the crystal were what kept me alive when I was inside. Should one of us die I would be instantly back inside the bubble until the next person came along to wake me."  
Kharg sucked in a sharp breath "If you die you don't actually die?"

Hadrian shook his head. "I do. But once I reach the bubble I am alive again. So I can die but I will be brought back to life by the magic of the bubble." Kharg nodded, though he wasn't sure he understood it all. Before he could speak again the girl on the ground began to wake, then Paulett and Maru came back. The girl's eyes fluttered open and Kharg spoke first "Hello. Who are you? Where are you from?"

the girl looked up at them "My name is Lilia, I'm from a country far away. Where am I?" Kharg helped her up "This is Ragnoth." Lilia nodded. Paulett spoke up "There were signs of enemy fire on your ship. Where did they come from?" Lilia frowned "The Dilzweld. They were chasing me. I was on my way to the Republic of Cathena but there shots took out my autopilot."

Kharg nodded and was about to say something when Hadrian spoke "We should go." Kharg nodded "Yes.  
This is Deimos land, we need to leave before they-" He was cut off by several Deimos flying down. Maru sighed "looks like you spoke to soon Kharg." Kharg nodded, he turned to Hadrian and Lilia "You two get back. We'll take care of this." Lilia nodded and ran to the side but Hadrian didn't move.

He stared Kharg down for a moment before Kharg had to tear his eyes away to take care of a Deimos. When he looked back Hadrian was gone. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kharg looked around frantically before a voice from above drew his attention. The whole battle stopped suddenly as everyone,  
human and Deimos, gaped at the sky.

Hadrian had sprouted white wings with bits a green. He smirked down and began to speak. He pointed at a Deimos and said a word in a language Kharg had never heard before. The Deimos was downed by a purple light. The rest of the Deimos quickly followed. Hadrian landed on the ground daintily,  
the wings melting from his back. Kharg, Maru, and Paulett gaped at him. Hadrian laughed giddily "It's been way to long since I had a chance to do that."

He appeared completely happy. Kharg spoke first "What... What was that!?" Hadrian smiled widely "That was my magic. It's different than Deimos magic though." Kharg nodded, still trying to take everything in. Paulett spoke, and her voice sounded slightly suspicious "And the wings?" Hadrian shot her an almost nasty look "I won't talk about those unless I find a certain person, though I've already decided not to seek him out." Paulett glared a little "That's rather selfish. We need to be able to determine that your not an enemy."

Hadrian glared back, though for some reason he looked close to tears, "I can't believe this! Sure I'm powerful and can use magic but did you or did you not see me take out the enemy and not you guys. I'm human. I'm not a bad person. I should have somethings that I can keep secret. These wings are a very private matter, they are personal on a level you'll probably never experience. Do NOT ask about them again!"

He turned to Kharg, his good mood completely gone, "I'll meet you back at Yewbell later." He said, and flew away. Paulett glared after him "What a brat." Kharg sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose "You shouldn't have said those things to him Paulett." She seemed completely taken aback "But Kharg.." he cut her off "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves. We have to trust him, besides he hasn't yet given us a reason not to. He can have things to himself just as much as you or Maru. I don't pry into your private life and I would like the same courtesy shared between every member of this group."

Paulett nodded, looking more understanding "Yes Kharg." she looked at the sky "I'll have to apologize to him later." Kharg smiled "I'm sure he'll accept it. Now lets get back." Lilia followed them out of Deimos territory. When they reached Yewbell Kharg hurried Lilia into his house "Mother!" he called,  
Nafi turned around "Oh, Who is this?" she was looking at Lilia. "Her names Lilia and she's injured. Please look her over mother." Nafia nodded "Okay Kharg."

Paulett spoke up then "Lady Nafia, have you seen Hadrian around?" Nafi shook her head "No." Paulett nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Kharg put a hand on her shoulder "He'll show up." she nodded and Maru spoke "You were pretty hard on him Paulett."She huffed "I know, there's no need to make me feel worse."  
Kharg sighed "He'll be back when he'll be back. It's pretty late we should rest." They nodded and went to sleep. Kharg was jolted awake by Nafia a few hours later

"Kharg. I can't find Lilia." she said Kharg was instantly alert "What? Do you think she left?" Nafia shook her head "She doesn't seem the type to leave without letting us know." Kharg nodded "Don't worry mother, I'll find her." Nafia smiled "Thank you Kharg."as soon as Kharg left the house he could hear a faint noise. It was coming from the castle ruins.

He got there quickly and stopped as he realized it was music. It was beautiful but sad at the same time. A loud thump came from behind Kharg and he whirled around, sighing in relief as he saw it was only Hadrian. Hadrian spoke "Beautiful isn't it?" he was referring to the music. Kharg nodded "Where have you been?" Hadrian shrugged "I found a huge tree and sat in that for a while." Kharg nodded "Paulett was looking for you." he said, Hadrian grimaced "She still angry at me?"

Kharg shook his head "She wanted to apologize." Hadrian seemed a little surprised "Well that's a first." He muttered quietly to himself, Kharg heard it anyway, Hadrian sighed "If she apologizes and means it then I suppose there's no reason not to forgive her, but she does have to mean it."

Kharg nodded "You go back to my house and I'll go talk to Lilia." Hadrian shrugged "Okay. Goodnight Kharg." then he was gone. Kharg shook his head, but he was smiling at the same time, "He sure is strange." he went to go talk to Lilia. Tomorrow would probably be even stranger than today, though he didn't know how him getting magic and Hadrian growing wings would get topped.

* * *

Okay guys for how powerful Harry would be inside the game I imagine him at least at level 30 at this point and he'll only get stronger. So he may seem a little over powered most of the time but please bear with me on this. Also I don't like Paulett that much, I'll try not to let that effect what I write about her but I can't guarantee anything.


End file.
